


The Children of the Five Kingdoms

by Winona_Wren



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Medieval, And Then Enemies to Lovers, Arranged Marriage, Attempted Kidnapping, Dark Side Rey (Star Wars), Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Everyone Has Issues, F/M, Friends to Enemies, Growing Up Together, Light Side Ben Solo, Minor mention of blood, Nothing underage, Period-Typical Sexism, Political Alliances, Prince Ben Solo, Princess Rey (Star Wars), Protective!Ben, Royalty, Slow Burn, Specifically in that order!, With A Twist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28942725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winona_Wren/pseuds/Winona_Wren
Summary: They were betrothed to one another at an early age in the hopes of avoiding a war. War finds them, either way, but so does an unexpected love no one could have seen coming. After growing up together, only to be torn apart by an insidious plot, can His Royal Highness Prince Benjamin of Alderaan and Naboo find a way to win the heart of his friend-turned-enemy, Her Imperial Highness Princess Rey of House Palpatine?
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 14
Kudos: 60





	1. 0, 10

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything remotely historic, but I should warn you that this isn't a classic regency romance. I've taken several liberties pretty much everywhere, so please strap in and enjoy the ride! There will be no hanky panky until our main duo is much older (and legal), and I fully intend on a shit-load of angst before then. They'll go from friends to enemies and then to lovers, in that order. 
> 
> Updates will be infrequent until I finish my other WIP, [Knives & Seasoning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28164417). Please bookmark and subscribe! I promise to see this project through to completion. Let me know in the comments what you guys think.
> 
> EDIT (2021-01-29): SO LOL This is now a medieval au because I have no sweet clue how to write regency, but the first chapter should hold up all the same. Many thank yous in advance for your understanding!

It is a well-known fact that an eligible young lady must always marry up. Finding a husband of higher rank than herself is the only way she can be considered useful to her family. A man from a respectable line –one with wealth, resources, and connections– is surely a man who can take care of his wife and have her want for nothing.

But when you're the granddaughter of the emperor, you don't have a lot of options. The only suitable match for one such woman is to find herself a partner of equal footing. A prince to match her title of princess, and nothing less.

It comes as no surprise to the denizens of the Five Kingdoms when the news of her betrothal to Prince Benjamin of House Solo, the Crown Prince of both Alderaan and Naboo, has been decided by the Emperor himself. The little girl is barely a day old, and her hand in marriage is already spoken for. She doesn't have a say. She likely never will. That is -simply- the way.

Ben, on the other hand, makes his feelings about this arrangement loud and clear. The boy huffs for the umpteenth time, squirming in his seat of the carriage. "This is stupid," he grumbles.

"Sit up straight," his mother warns sternly.

He obliges, but only because Princess Leia of House Organa has one of the most terrifying glares. Even the most hardened soldiers of the neighboring Empire would tremble in her presence. But it's understandably hard for him. The trip from the capital city, Chandrila, all the way to the inner heart of the Empire is a long one. They've been on the road for days, and one can hardly ask a boy his age to be on his best behavior for so long.

He presses his temple against the glass of the carriage door, staring out at the grey scenery. The Empire is an ugly place. He knows it, the people know it, even the trees seem to know it. Everything is rotten, cold, surrounded by eternal winter and darkness. He desperately wants to go home where it's safe, familiar. But home is now on the other side of the perilously steep mountain range, and he doesn't fancy repeating the steep climb to go back.

"I would hate to live here," he mumbles. "Is it true the Emperor doesn't have a soul? It makes sense, does it not? Nobody with a heart could stand to live in this atrocious-"

"Benjamin," his mother says curtly, snapping the leather-bound book resting on her lap shut. He's seen her read that dusty old thing over and over again. They're sacred texts, apparently, belonging to the old Jedi faith that only the Old Families seem to remember.

Uncle Luke chuckles warmly. He sits next to his sister, peeling at an orange. "Leave him be," the man says. "I happen to be in agreement."

Leia clicks her tongue. "Do not let me hear you speaking like that around His Imperial Highness. We have accepted this invitation in order to broker peace between our lands, not incite a war."

Luke rolls his eyes and groans dramatically, " _Booooriiinnngg._ "

Ben laughs. He kicks his feet, still too smart and short to touch the floor of the carriage from where he's seated.

His mother huffs in disapproval. "You are impossible."

"Is it true that Emperor Palpatine can summon lightning from his fingers?" Ben asks. "Or that his eyes glow red? Is he truly hundreds of years old?"

Luke nods. "Yes, absolutely. When I fought him during the Second Battle of the Death Star, he fried me within an inch of my life. That was how I lost my hand, see?" He holds up his right arm to show the wooden digits that have been carved to replace his real ones.

Ben snickers. "You led me to believe you lost it in a sabres duel with Grandfather."

"Oh, yes. It appears I am losing track of which tales are which."

Leia shoves her elbow into Luke's ribcage. "Stop filling his head full of such ludicrous stories."

"He will be ten but once, dear sister. Let me entertain him while he still believes me a marvel."

"Will he try to kill you again?" Ben asks his uncle, genuinely concerned. "If the Emperor sees you, I mean."

Luke shakes his head. "The war has been over for a very long time. Let bygones be bygones. I sincerely doubt the old croon will remember this rugged face."

The boy chews on the inside of his cheek and frowns. "Then why do I have to get married to the _girl_." He says the last word with a curl of his nose, like the very idea of a girl is enough to make him sick.

"Because it is your duty," Leia puts simply. "Your union with House Palpatine will ensure generations upon generations of peace. Did Lando not teach you this already?"

"' _Treaties are well and good, but nothing is more secure than the chime of wedding bells_ ,'" Ben recites.

"Precisely."

"But I do not wish to marry. And to a stranger, no less."

"Do not whine, Benjamin. It is unbecoming of a-"

"Of a prince. I know, I know."

"And what have I told you about interrupting?" Leia shakes her head. "I see those etiquette lessons with Threepio have not taken."

Ben crosses his arms and looks out the window, very much done with this conversation. The last thing he wants is another lecture, which would no doubt feel like an eternity in the confines of this never-ending carriage ride.

Leia sighs, speaking in a softer tone. "I know this is all overwhelming, but I promise you shall understand one day."

"What if she does not like me?" the boy asks, barely above a whisper.

Luke snorts. "I doubt the princess is old enough to even form an opinion. No need to worry, boy. You will go grey like your father at this rate."

"What if she is ugly?"

"Benjamin-"

"Everybody says that the Emperor is hideous. What if she takes after him and I am stuck with her forever?"

"Might I suggest poking your eyes out?" says Luke, the comment earning him a hard slap in the arm from his sister.

Ben laughs again at the silly face his uncle makes, but it's tinged with the faintest hint of fear. He has no idea what to expect. Everything he's heard about the Emperor has him on edge.

Ben once overheard the scullery maids at the estate say the Emperor's armies of white-uniformed soldiers can decimate entire cities in the blink of an eye. He learned from his tutors, Threepio and Lando, that the Empire has destroyed and annexed countless kingdoms over the years. And even though Ben's old enough to know the stories Luke imparts are more fiction than reality, they still chill him to the bone. There is no doubt in his mind that Emperor Palpatine is a cruel man, a monster creeping in the shadows of his bloody victories.

What if the princess -his future wife and queen- is more of the same?

Uncle Luke hands him a slice of the orange he's been working on. Ben takes the bit of fruit and shoves it in his mouth, determined not to dwell on the matter a moment longer.

It takes them another three days, but they finally arrive in Exegol. It's nothing like Chandrila. The former is a towering fortress, surrounded by impossibly tall walls of black stone. It's an unwelcoming giant, one that threatens to fall over and flatten them into dust as they approach the main gates.

Ben's stomach lurches when he catches a glimpse of a line of white-uniformed soldiers, rifles loaded and at the ready in their arms. They all look the same, Ben realizes, faces unreadable and blank. They may be standing, but they're all incredibly still, not a spark of life within them.

"Is it true that they are conscripted?" Ben asks, pressing his nose up against the carriage window to get a good view. "Father told me that the Emperor forces the people from captured kingdoms to fight in his name."

Leia presses her lips into a thin line, but doesn't answer. Instead, she leans forward and fusses with the lapel of Ben's jacket. He's dressed in his finest tailcoat, and his silky cravat is tucked neatly into his matching waistcoat. Ben normally protests at the manhandling, but he can sense his mother's apprehension. As hard as she tries to hide it, Ben can see her fingers shaking as they pass through the gates.

He expects more fanfare. Not just because of their arrival, but because the birth of a princess should be cause for celebration. Luke said that when Ben was born, both Alderaan and Naboo celebrated for a fortnight to welcome their new prince. There had been plenty of feasts, copious amounts of alcohol, guests streaming in from all corners of the world to deliver personal well-wishes.

But here, there is next to nothing. No banners. No parades. Not even joyous conversation.

In fact, it's eerily quiet. There are people about, but they look just as lifeless and drained as the guards Ben saw.

He decides he hates it here.

The Imperial Palace is carved into the jagged cliffside overlooking the rest of the city. Ben has never seen anything more ominous. The carriage pulls up to the front doors. They're made of blood-red mahogany with a frightening amount of iron spikes and bolts decorating its surface for defense. When the carriage comes to a complete halt, Ben should feel relieved that the arduous trip is over.

Now that he's here, Ben wants to remain glued to his seat.

There's a knock at the carriage door. "Alright, kid," comes a deep, familiar voice. Han steps forward, having dismounted from his grey steed -one that he's affectionately, and inaccurately, named The Falcon.

Han's in military dress, wearing House Organa's colors of champagne gold and rich emerald green. He opens the carriage door and holds out his hand, helping Princess Leia down.

"I sent Chewie ahead," he explains to Leia in a hushed voice. "Route's secured if we need to make a quick exit."

Leia glances anxiously at her son, but nods. "Good. Very good."

"Hey, kid," says Han as he forces a smile at Ben before helping the boy out of the carriage, too. He ruffles his son's inky black hair with an amused chuckle. "Why so tense?"

Ben combs his fingers through his hair quickly, trying to undo the damage his father has done. " _Dad_."

Luke is the last to exit the carriage. He breathes a sigh of relief when he's finally awarded the chance to stretch his legs. He pats Han on the shoulder and gives him a look, silent conversation passing between them. Han nods back and Ben wonders what in the Five Kingdoms they're on about. Everyone just looks so damn grave, like they're arriving here for a funeral as opposed to a baby shower.

Ben has a bad feeling about this. About all of it.

The threatening doors open and a woman steps through. She's impossibly tall -taller than his father, even- with bright blonde hair pulled into a tight bun. Her silver gown does nothing to accentuate her femininity. The delicate fabric simply doesn't suit her cold expression and icy eyes. The woman curtseys deeply.

"Welcome, Your Highness," she greets flatly. "It has been a while since we saw each other last. I am so glad to see you are in good health."

Leia bows her head. "Lady Phasma. May I introduce you to my son, Prince Benjamin; my brother, Sir Luke Skywalker; and my husband, Sir Han Solo."

Ben makes a silent note of how his mother lists them by rank, highest to lowest. He's vaguely aware that even though his father and mother are married, Han does not have the luxury of earning himself a royal title because of -well- his less than humble beginnings. He is therefore last in all introductions, holding the least amount of political sway.

Lady Phasma gestures with a hand. "Please come in. His Imperial Highness sends his sincerest apologies for not being able to attend."

Leia frowns. "Unable to attend? He was the one who sent the invitation."

"Urgent matters on the eastern front require his full attention. He regrets being such a disagreeable host."

His mother's smile is stiff, but polite. Ben doesn't even have to ask, he already knows. This is a slight against his family, to his name. To be summoned by the Emperor, only to be left hanging at the last possible moment is as disrespectful as one can be without throwing down one's gloves.

But Leia says nothing. How can she? It's as she said: they are here to broker peace between their lands, not incite a war.

Ben takes a step forward, standing as straight as possible. "Thank you for taking up the responsibility in his Imperial Highness' stead, Lady Phasma. You are a most gracious hostess."

The hint of a grin graces Lady Phasma's lips. Luke chuckles, impressed.

"You are most welcome, Your Royal Highness. Please, follow me. I am sure you are eager to meet your betrothed, hm?"

The woman leads them inside the palace. Ben struggles to stop shivering. It's almost ten degrees cooler inside the palace walls. It's dark despite the hundreds upon hundreds of lit candles.

Is this truly where the princess will live? He can't possibly fathom it. It's too frigid here, too damp. It'll be a miracle if the child doesn't die of scarlet fever before they are to wed.

He hears her long before he sees her. Somewhere, likely in the darkest, deepest part of the imperial palace, Ben can hear the wailing of a newborn child. The cries never seem to stop, sometimes not even to take a breath. The child, wherever she is, is clearly distressed. The cries grow louder and louder as they approach a room at the very end of a winding hall.

Lady Phasma knocks and then promptly opens the door to the private chamber. "Princess Jodie, Prince William," she says, clearing her throat. "Presenting His Royal Highness, Prince Benjamin of House Organa-Solo, Princess Leia of House Organa, Sir Luke Skywalker, and Sir Han Solo."

Much to his relief, this room is warm and bright. It's a practical desert compared to the rest of its frozen halls.

Ben spots a frail woman in bed, her pale brown hair pulled back into a high bun. Her complexion is sickly, but there's a strength and protectiveness in her eyes. Beside her is her husband, dressed in imperial colors of black and red. Despite the harshness of his suit, his face is kind. If he truly is the son of the Emperor, he certainly doesn't give off that impression.

Then his eyes fall to bundle of blankets in the woman's arms. It's kind of hard to ignore. After all, the babe who's wrapped up tight simply won't stop sobbing.

"Welcome," Princess Jodie says, voice shaky with exhaustion. "Thank you so very much for coming all this way."

"Please," Prince William adds. "Do come in. Apologies for the ruckus."

Leia laughs softly. "No need to apologize. She has been blessed with a powerful set of lungs. Benjamin?" She gestures with a hand. "Come in. Now is not the time to be shy."

"Would you like to see her?" Princess Jodie asks.

Ben nods tentatively, slowly approaching her bedside.

"We come bearing gifts," Luke says. "To congratulate you and your lovely family-"

The baby _screams_. It's ear-piercing, enough to give Ben a headache. "What is wrong with her?" he asks out of turn and far harsher then he intended.

Prince William clenches his jaw. "We... We aren't sure. We haven't been able to nurse her yet, but she refuses to suckle."

"Oh, dear," Leia coos.

Ben catches a glimpse of a tuft of dark brown hair, flushed cheeks, and puffy hazel eyes. This is not the first time he has seen a babe, but this one in particular has him mesmerized. How can something so small possibly be this _loud?_

Princess Jodie observes him, a glimmer of fondness in her smile. "Would you like to hold her?" she asks gently.

The boy nods. "How do I-"

"Cradle her neck. Like so."

She demonstrates and then transfers the child to him. Ben's never been more careful in his entire life. The baby is heavier than he expected, but that doesn't stop him from treating her like glass. He takes a deep breath and holds her close.

The child hiccups. Her cries cease immediately after.

Han laughs. "Look at that. Charmin' her already, eh?"

Princess Jodie and Prince William smile wide, downright amazed. Ben, himself, is fascinated.

"What is her name?" he asks, offering the child a finger to hold onto. The little girl grasps with her whole hand, impressively strong for someone so small.

"Rey," Prince William replies gently. "Her Royal Highness, Princess Rey of House Palpatine."

Ben's smile is automatic, stretching across his face before he can even process what's going on. "Rey," he echoes, testing the name on his tongue.

The little girl pauses, like she's hypnotized by the sound of his voice.

And then she _laughs_.

It's bright, sweet, bubbly. Everything that this place is not. Something inside him rises into his chest, something uneasy. What it is, he cannot say for certain. Protectiveness, perhaps? Sheer curiosity, maybe? She's tiny. Alarmingly so. A part of Ben's worried that if he moves too quickly or grasps too hard, she'll shatter into a million pieces.

Leia claps her hands once, teary-eyed and very clearly proud. "I will have our gifts delivered," she says. "I do hope you will enjoy them."

Prince William stands and nods happily. "I am sure we will. Come. I will have some tea delivered to the sitting room, if you would care for a spot of something to eat. Perhaps we can discuss further arrangement details over cucumber sandwiches?"

"What a splendid idea. Benjamin, would you care to join us?"

Ben looks away from the baby for the very first time, eyes locking with his mother. "Oh, um... May I stay with her a while longer, mother?"

"Benjamin-"

Princess Jodie laughs. "I think that would be lovely. I could certainly use a helper."

Leia nods in approval before ushering Han and Luke out, following closely on Prince William's tail. Lady Phasma is the last to leave, closing the door to the private chambers to offer some privacy.

"She seems quite taken with you," Princess Jodie says.

"It appears that way, my lady."

In a flash, the woman grabs Ben's wrist in a death-like grip and pulls him toward her. He tenses, careful not to accidentally drop the child. "What-"

"Listen to me carefully, boy," she hisses. She's suddenly frantic, eyes bloodshot and full of fear. "You must make me a promise."

His heart is in his throat. "I beg your pardon?"

"This child. Protect her. With your life, if you have to."

"I do not understand."

"The Emperor. I fear that he will-" She breaks into a coughing fit, trying to smother the sound into her hand. Her palm comes away splattered in droplets of blood.

Ben's eyes widens. He stands, turns towards the door, and shouts, "Help! I need-"

The woman drags him back down, hushing him violently. " _No_."

"But, my lady-"

"It matters not what happens to me now. I will hold on for as long as I can. For her sake. But when my time comes, you must promise to care for her in my stead. _Promise me_."

"I... I promise," he says slowly.

Princess Jodie relaxes, slumping into the pillows propped up behind her. Her brow shines with sweat, and her chest rises and falls with labored breath. She blinks slowly, fighting off sleep. She smiles at the sight of her daughter, who has taken to sucking on the tip of Ben's finger.

"There is a bottle of milk on the table there," the woman says wearily. "Feed her for me. I just need a quick rest."

Ben does as he's told, retrieving the bottle and bringing it to the babe's lips. The child is ravenous, drinking more than her fair share.

When Ben finally musters the strength to look away from the little one, he finds Jodie fast asleep. He stays by her side, caring for the child in her place, just as he promised. The adorable look on the girl's face is enough to distract him from the dread slowly eating away at the back of his mind.

She had said something about the Emperor. Did he mean the child harm? Perhaps these are just the crazy ramblings of a sleep-deprived woman new to motherhood.

Ben can't be sure. Everything here feels wrong.

He holds Rey a little closer. She's the only thing that feels right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://lovewinonawren.tumblr.com/)!


	2. 1, 11

News of Princess Jodie's declining health becomes as common a fact as water being wet.

Many throughout the Five Kingdoms and the Empire make sure to keep the poor woman in their prayers, though Ben has often overheard that the darker under belly has taken to betting on her untimely demise. Some say that she will expire by the end of the year. Others say that inside sources fear she only has a matter of weeks left to live.

It is for this reason that Leia has invited the Palpatines to Chandrila for the summer. The weather here is warm and the sun is always shining. Many of the palace doctors agree that the salt from the nearby sea breeze will do wonders for the ailing princess' lungs. Leia had said they were welcome to stay for as long as they wished.

So when Ben hears the flare of trumpets first thing in the morning to announce their guests' arrival, he jumps up from his writing desk immediately. He'd been practicing his calligraphy at Threepio's insistence, and while he rather enjoys this particular pastime -there's something incredibly satisfying about a line of perfectly elegant loops and the smell of fresh ink- he'd much rather race down to the front courtyard as the Imperial carriages draw near.

All because _she_ will be here.

It's been a year since Ben last saw Rey. She was but a tiny thing then, alarmingly so. He's relieved to see that the baby in Princess Jodie's arms is plump and has color in her adorably chubby cheeks.

Her mother, unfortunately, very much appears like she's on Death's doorstep. Her cheeks are hollow, her eyes are sunken in, and her modest dress hangs off her empty skeletal frame. Her husband is beside her, diligently bracing her arm to keep her upright.

Leia is already here to greet her honored guests, bowing deeply. "Welcome," she says graciously. "I trust you had a pleasant trip?"

"Yes, most pleasant," answers Prince William. He turns to his darling wife. "Isn't that right, my dear?"

Princess Jodie only has strength enough to nod. Ben thinks she's seconds away from keeling over. She may very well take Rey down tumbling with her.

Leia gestures with a sweeping hand. "Allow me to personally show you to your chambers. I've dedicated the east wing for your use. It gets plenty of sunlight during the day and has a lovely view of the palace gardens."

"You are most kind," says Prince William, practically carrying his wife toward the palace's main doors.

"Come along, Benjamin," his mother whispers to him. "Stay close. Be polite."

"Yes, Mother."

Their palace in Chandrila is a lovely place, full of history and brimming with the finer things in life. Tall, vaulting ceilings. Rare portraits of ancestors old hanging in gilded frames. Large, arching windows along the walls to allow the sun to stream in like a river, flooding the hallways with warmth and brilliance.

Ben personally prefers their winter palace in Naboo because it's surrounded by luscious forests and crystal clear lakes, but Chandrila will always be his first home.

Their guests quickly get settled. Leia takes every chance she can get to send entire trays of food and drink for their enjoyment. Maker knows Rey's mother could use something nutritious.

Rey is placed in the center of a white crib upon soft blankets. She's fast asleep. Even though this would be considered boring to most, Ben honestly can't say that he minds. He sits beside her on an empty chair and watches, mesmerized. There's something immensely fascinating in the way she stretches and yawns.

Their parents speak in hushed tones, stiff formalities evaporating the second the doors close and the servants are out of earshot. Ben doesn't pay that much attention, listening in and out to what they're saying. He catches bits and pieces of their conversation, but he's not able to piece it all together. It's not like Leia involves him much in political affairs. She always says he's not old enough yet to understand.

"I promise you all shall be safe here," Leia whispers. "The palace physician will be here within the hour."

"Can she be trusted?" Prince William asks. "A woman doctor is-"

"Amilyn Holdo has been treating my family for generations. I would gladly trust her with my life."

Rey kicks a leg out in her sleep. Ben wonders if she's having a good dream or a bad one. He sincerely hopes it's the former.

"Do you have any idea who could have done it?" Leia asks, concerned.

"It is the Emperor," Princess Jodie croaks. "I am telling you, it has to be him." She coughs into her elbow. It sounds dry and painful.

Her husband shakes her head and sighs in frustration. "Why would my father try to poison-"

Ben looks up, his interest finally piqued. "What has happened?" he asks. The adults in the room immediately cease their discussion, the tension thick enough to make Ben squirm in his seat. "What?" he demands.

Leia presses her lips into a stern line. "You should get ready for your riding lesson, Benjamin. Best not keep Lando waiting."

"But I-"

"The little princess will still be here," she assures him, clapping her hands twice to shoo him away. "Run along. Come on, boy. Make haste."

Ben chews on the inside of the cheek, thinking better of speaking back to his mother. He supposes it's better to let Rey sleep. Ben bows to his mother's guests before leaving, the hard click of his boots on the tile floors signaling his quick retreat down the hall toward the palace stables.

* * *

"You're proving to be a skilled rider like your father," Lando says with a deep laugh. "What do you think, Han? Can I look forward to a race with the Solo gentlemen soon?"

Han chuckles. He leans forward against the white fence of the round pen, observing at a distance. "As fun as that would be, Leia would have me sleeping outside for weeks if I dared let the boy try."

"So? It's not like you're a stranger to sleeping in the dog house."

"I would not mind a race," Ben says from atop his black steed, Finalizer. He's a young horse. Strong, but with a temper that only Ben has managed to control. He feels strangely connected to Finalizer, two restless spirits eagerly hoping to grow strong enough to venture outside the confines placed around them.

Han smirks. "One day, I promise. But today is not that day. I won't have you fall and our two kingdoms lay ruin in one night."

Ben huffs. "No need for dramatics."

"Your father speaks the truth," Lando says sternly. "I'm quite sure the Emperor will gladly swoop in to swallow Alderaan and Naboo whole the second you're-"

Han clears his throat, cutting him off. "Eyes forward, Ben. Always be aware of your surroundings. Finalizer is trusting you with his reigns. When someone trusts you, you must never lead them astray."

Ben completes yet another circle around the riding pen. He can comfortably command Finalizer into a walk, trot, and canter, but Ben longs to be free of this practice arena and break into a gallop. He can see the sea of tall grass stretching out toward the mountains, seemingly endless and free. Ben wants nothing more than to go. Just _go_. Unrestrained, the wind in his hair and freedom in his grasp.

But the mountains are ominous. On the other side, the threat of the Empire.

Prince Poe of House Dameron from the Kingdom of Yavin has filled his head full of scary stories about the Empire for years. Poe is a year or two older than himself, and often visits when Yavinian court arrives in Chandrila to conduct business. Ben remembers a particular tale that the Empire steals children in the dead of night for purposes unknown. Poe also told Ben that the Emperor has a thousand years old, able to suck the life force of any unfortunate being who displeases him so.

Ben thinks Poe is full of it. He's getting too old for tall tales.

But there's still a part of him that's a little scared.

_It is the Emperor. I am telling you, it has to be him._

_Why would my father try to poison-_

"Dad?"

Han looks up. "Yes, son?"

The question is on the tip of his tongue, but he isn't quite sure how to word it. "What is the matter with Her Imperial Highness?"

His father and tutor exchange a look, a silent conversation passing between them.

Han licks his lips, shifting his weight from foot to foot. "The air in Exegol is stale," he explains like it's the most obvious answer in the world. "It clogs the lungs."

"When will she get better?"

"Hard to say."

Ben and Finalizer complete another lap. "Why does the Emperor not take care of her?"

"What makes you say that, young man?" Lando asks, a careful edge to his tone.

"Poe says that he has magical powers. That he can heal himself if he wants to. Why can he not do that for the princess?"

Han laughs. "Children say the darndest things, eh?"

Ben frowns, indignant. "I am not a child!"

"Calm down, boy. I only jest."

"You should enjoy your youth while you still can," Lando notes. "One day you'll assume the duty of your two kingdoms and you'll wish you could go back to a simpler time. Younglings, always so eager to grow up."

"But I am ready," Ben insists. "I have been watching Mother diligently. I am sure that I can rule as she does."

"Overconfidence is an unbecoming trait in a leader, my prince. Great kingdoms of old have crumbled beneath the watch of overconfident kings who are, in truth, incompetent."

"I once overhead Mother say that the Emperor is overconfident. Does that mean the Empire will one day fall, too?"

Han clears his throat again. Ben wonders if it's possible for his father to catch whatever it is that ails Her Imperial Highness. He hopes not.

"Let us change the subject," Lando says all too hastily. "I believe you're ready for sabre training."

Ben's eyes widen. "Are you serious?"

"I believe you're old enough to wield a practice sword. We'll start next week, hm? I hear little Prince Poe will be stopping by. Perhaps he can join us and serve as a sparring partner."

The boy beams, practically vibrating with excitement. He's watched his father and Uncle Luke train the Royal Guard for so long, constantly wishing to be part of the action. Now it's finally his chance to take part.

All prior questions he had about the Emperor tumble straight out of his head, forgotten.

* * *

The next day, they're out on the veranda overlooking the palace gardens. They sit around a table made of expertly molded glass, atop which sits tiered display trays of sandwiches, fruits, and chocolate-stuffed pastries. Mother and Her Imperial Highness sit next to one another, sipping at a pot of freshly brewed tea. Han and Prince William have stepped out, circling the gravel path of the gardens. They lean in close, wearing grave expressions, discussing something in low whispers. Ben remains on the veranda directly beside his mother, preoccupied with watching the baby sleeping in the crib next to him.

"Is this all that she does?" he asks without thinking.

Leia chuckles. "Babes need a great deal of rest."

"Why? It is not as if they do much to warrant it."

Princess Jodie smiles, amused. It's the first time Ben's seen her in good spirits since arriving. "Babies sleep in order to grow. I am sure there was a point in time where you did much the same."

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Han nod several times. Prince William frowns, visibly uncomfortable.

Ben wonders what they're talking about. He strains to listen over the chattering of his mother and her guest.

"The palace was designed with several escape tunnels," Han tells Prince William. "They all lead out to the harbor where you can find our ships. If not, I'm sure it's easy enough to charter a voyage."

"I pray it will never come to that."

"It's always best to be prepared."

Something sad and painful flashes across Prince William's face. "If only my daughter had been born a boy. Perhaps then the Emperor would not..." He trails off, too frustrated to finish his sentence.

Ben remains silent, stirring in his own confusion. His parents don't tell him all that much, preferring to keep him in the dark about matters that do not require his attention. But Ben thinks himself smart, and he's surprisingly good at eavesdropping. On more than one occasion, he's overheard the palace staff speak about the goings on within the Empire's cold borders. Everybody and their mother knows that the Emperor wants himself a strong heir to continue the Palpatine line.

Emperor Palpatine has his son, of course. But in a decade of war and plague and shifting political tides, Ben knows it cannot hurt to have a contingency plan. In all of the Five Kingdoms and the Empire, it is known that only males may assume their family's thrones.

Princesses are lovely to look at, but rulers they most certainly are not.

Leia is, of course, an exception, though she is merely the Regent and not a queen. After Uncle Luke's vow of celibacy upon joining the Jedi way, the crown that once belonged to him passed itself onto Ben. He knows that when he comes of age, he'll shoulder the weight of two peoples, two cultures, two lands. It's a lot of pressure upon his tiny shoulders.

Hopefully he grows strong enough to bare the burden.

"Thank you again for your hospitality," Princess Jodie says. She's sounding a lot better already.

"Think nothing of it, my dear. You are welcome to visit every summer. Or you can stay here year-round, if it pleases you."

"That does sound lovely, though I'm sure His Imperial Majesty might take offence to my residing elsewhere."

_Why would my father try to poison-_

Ben watches the baby girl sleep, lost in deep thought. Her tiny chest rises and falls with each breath. It's calming.

He can't make sense of it. The Imperial Princess is no fool, so why would she make such an outlandish claim that the Emperor was trying to poison her? Did she even have any proof? And if the rumors are true and the Emperor truly wishes for another male heir, why would he bother trying to plot Princess Jodie's demise? Wouldn't it make better sense to keep Her Imperial Highness alive and well so that she may bare more children? But if he really was plotting her end, surely there are faster and cleaner ways of having a person-

Ben sighs and rubs at his temple. His head hurts.

His parents are probably right to not speak of such things to him.

A sinking feeling settles in his stomach.

It remains there for the rest of the summer, and extends well after the Palpatines board their carriages to return home through the steep mountain pass as the warm days melt into the autumn season.


	3. 5, 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're interested, check out my [Tumblr](https://lovewinonawren.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Also check out my other WIP: [ Knives & Seasoning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28164417/)!

He swings with all his might, the edge of his blade screaming past Poe's head. The Yavinian prince dodges expertly, but only by a hair.

"If I did not know any better," Poe huffs, raising his sabre in preparation to counter, "I would say you were really trying to kill me."

Ben swipes at him again, this time whipping a small tuft of Poe's voluminous brown locks. "What use is there of training if you do not mean it?" he asks, taking yet another massive swing.

Poe manages to parry this time, stepping into Ben's space to leave no more room for movement. Ben may have his size, towering above his peers, but Poe is crafty in his swordplay. Unable to move now that Poe is face-to-face with him, Ben has no choice but to take a massive step back in retreat. Poe keeps up the pressure, giving chase, allowing no time to breathe or strategize. The match ends with Ben's back against one of the pillars of the training hall, Poe's sword pressed to his throat just so.

It's a good thing these are practice swords, too dull to draw blood.

"Say you yield," Prince Poe demands.

"I can still win."

"I think not, my friend." Poe rolls his eyes. "Come now. Best not let your pride get in the way."

Ben sighs and grumbles, "I yield."

His friend grins. "There. Was that so bad?"

"Fuck yourself, Dameron. I want a rematch."

"Why? Do you enjoy having your ass handed to you?"

A little girl somewhere off to the side gasps. Ben turns to catch a glimpse of chestnut brown hair pulled up into three buns, wrapped up in red ribbon.

"There you are! I found you!" exclaims Rey as she rushes toward them with a giggle.

Ben immediately drops his sabre and pushes Poe and his practice sword out of the way, just in time to catch the princess as she jumps into his arms. He holds her to his chest, one arm scooping under her thighs to form a place for her to comfortably sit.

"What are you doing here, little one?" he asks her. "Did you escape from Maz again?"

Rey avoids the question entirely, patting her fingers up against Ben's forehead. "Why are you all sweaty?" she asks instead. "Are you sick?"

"No, my lady. I am training."

"Oh, good. I would not wish for you to be sick like Mama."

This summer is different than the last few. This time, Rey was sent to summer in Chandrila alone -save for the company of her tutor, Maz Kanata. From what Ben has heard, Her Imperial Highness is no longer well enough to make the trip, and her adoring husband has decided to stay behind this year to tend to her. Even still, they collectively decided that Rey should spend the season away for the sake of her education.

That, and her parents likely don't want her to be around to witness her mother's last days.

It's all terrible business, really.

Chandrila has a massive library, one that boasts entire first edition collections unavailable anywhere else in the world. Even the Empire couldn't hope to amass such a collection. Rey has been kept there, for the most part, studying needlework and reading essential texts with Leia.

She's grown a lot, but for a child her age, she's still smaller than average. Rey comes up to his hip when standing, the dresses Leia has bestowed upon her slightly to large, always dragging about an inch off the ground. She weighs next to nothing, which is probably the only reason why Ben doesn't mind carrying her everywhere.

Rey places her hands on Ben's shoulder and looks at Poe, eyeing his sword. "I want to play," she commands.

Poe laughs. "Quite spirited, is she not?"

Ben only smiles.

Rey pouts her lips. "I said I want to play."

"My sincerest apologies, Princess," Poe says with a dramatic bow. "But a refined lady such as yourself should never involve herself in the way of the sword."

"Why not?"

"It is not ladylike."

"Says who?"

"Says everyone. A woman with a weapon would be barbaric."

"But a man with a weapon is not?"

Ben throws his head back and laughs. "Sharp as a dagger, this one."

"Speaking of daggers," Poe starts casually, "I have to head to the market to pick up the new one I ordered from the smith when I was in town last. Come with me and we'll make a day of it."

Rey bounces, bubbling with excitement. "I want to come, too."

"No," Ben replies quickly.

"Pretty please? Maz will not let me off palace grounds."

"And for good reason. There are plenty of unsavory folks out there looking to snatch up a pretty princesses like you."

Rey whines. "I am not afraid."

Ben finally places her down, kneeling before her to look her directly in the eye. "The market is no place for a lady."

She crosses her arms and stomps a foot, moments away from an all-out tantrum. "I never get to do anything fun."

"I promise to bring you back something nice. How about some new ribbon?"

Rey shakes her head. "I have no need for ribbons."

"A bag of sweets?"

"The palace maids sneak me sweets all the time."

"How about a new toy? A doll, perhaps?"

"Ugh, no."

" _Rey_ ," he says sternly.

" _Ben_ ," she replies with an equal amount of attitude.

He regards her, mildly frustrated, but also bemused. He knows all too well what she's going through. He's no stranger to being cooped up in the palace for months on end. He's only recently been allowed to venture outside the palace walls now that he's fifteen, but he's always required to bring one of his guards.

"Do not leave me here all alone," she pleads. "There are no other girls here to play with. Maz is nice, but all she does is teach me the harp. And the maids are nice, but they are all too old to play games with me."

Ben's chest tightens, pity twisting at his heart. This poor child doesn't yet understand who she is, nor her place in all this. Were she some commoner, Ben would have no problem taking Rey along with him to the market. If she were some commoner, she could move about freely, not be caged within the same walls she calls home.

It was something that he struggled with, too, in his younger years. He didn't think it odd when his mother had someone taste his food before he was allowed to eat. He never thought it peculiar that there was always a guard within an arm's length. He never believed it strange the streets were cleared in advance of their carriage to ensure safe passage. These were all normalcies to him, right up until he understood the weight of his name and the power in his title.

Little Rey isn't quite there yet, too young and innocent to understand. One day, she will be an empress. One day, she will rule her grandfather's lands.

And the Empire, unfortunately, has no shortage of enemies lurking in all manner of dark corners.

It's Poe who caves first. "Let her come," he supplicates. "We will be there and back within half an hour. Nobody will even notice we were gone. We can use one of the tunnels."

"That does not sound wise," Ben contests.

Rey tugs on his sleeve, looking up at him with wide eyes, deliberately batting her lashes. He wonders who the hell taught her how to do that. "Please, Ben? Can I please come? I promise to be good."

"This is a terrible idea," he grumbles, despite taking her hand to lead her toward the nearest tunnel entrance.

Hopefully they'll be there and back again before their bodyguards even know what's happened.

Hopefully.

* * *

Ben has always adored the market, more so now that he's been granted the limited leash he has to explore. With the hood of his cloak pulled down low, he blends in seamlessly. None of the commoners around him seems to pay him much mind, a stark contrast to the way the palace servants fuss over him at all hours of the day.

Rey, also hidden away beneath the heavy fabric of her cloak, stays true to her word and never leaves his side. The little girl holds onto his hand -or rather, his index finger- as they follow Poe to the smith's shop located at the very heart of the market.

He drinks in the sounds, the smells. Merchants are out in full force, shouting about the fantastic deals they're able to offer. Stalls are filled to the brim with glittering trinkets, exotic spices, luxurious silks dyed all sorts of brilliant colors. People from all walks of life have gathered here at the market, browsing for wares and stocking up on supplies.

It's mesmerizing to know that this will all belong to him one day. These people around him will all look to him as their king.

But today, he's just a boy. He's allowed to enjoy himself, even just a little.

Ben notices the way Rey's eyes linger on a dessert cart, beautifully prepared bits of chocolate and jam-filled pastries protected behind a shelved display. He takes her up to the vendor without a second thought and picks her up, holding her the way he always does against his chest so that she can turn and get a good look at all the mouth-watering goodies.

"What would you like, little one?" he asks her.

"May I have the strawberry tart?"

"Of course you can."

The vendor gives him a sour look, lip curling in disdain. "Can ye even afford to buy anything'?" he asks. "Come back with yer parents. Don't waste my time with window shopping."

A flicker of annoyance licks at the back of Ben's spine. No one's ever dared to speak to him this way. The lack of respect, the informality... He tells himself to remain calm, for Rey's sake more than his. This man clearly doesn't know who he is, and that's ultimately the point of this little excursion.

Ben reaches into his pocket and pulls out a silver credit, holding it up between pinched fingers. "The strawberry tart," Ben states coldly. "And I expect back all of my change."

The vendor shuts up immediately and processes the transaction, handing the tart to Rey while giving back a handful of credits to Ben. The children then leave, and Ben's only mildly amused at the vendor's tongue-tied state. He can feel the vendor's eyes on him, but Ben chooses to ignore the commoner.

Rey is sweet enough to offer Ben the first bite. It's a little too tangy for his liking, but Rey seems to enjoy it just fine. When Poe gives her an expectant look, Rey wolfs the rest of it down, not even leaving a crumb for Poe to try. Ben just laughs about it.

The smith in question works out of a half-open store front to allow excess heat to escape into the streets of Chandrila. The warmth of the fire hits Ben in the face, drying his eyes, the scent of burning coal and bitter chemicals tickling the back of his throat. Poe saunters up to the smith, a large man with massive arms, but an almost comically small head and a permanent pout. He's an older man, the white of his moustache and bushy eyebrows leaving no questions about his age. He is covered in sweat, as well as grime and soot from his hard labor.

"Kuiil, old friend," Poe greets, words dripping with charm befitting someone raised in the Yavinian court. "I have returned to pick up my order."

The man grunts, reaching beneath his work bench to pull out a package that has been carefully wrapped in deep blue fabric. "What does a youngin like yerself need with a blade like this one?"

"Why, for protection, of course."

Kuiil simply sighs and shakes his head. "Then why the need for all the gems, hm?" He unwraps the package to expose the item within.

The dagger is marvelous, but also incredibly gaudy. The hilt is gold, polished within an inch of its life, encrusted with a line of giant red rubies and emeralds. The tastes of the Yavinian court have always been more extravagant than those of Naboo and Alderaan. Ben would personally never use such a thing.

Poe simply shrugs. "I would not wish to brandish a weapon that I was not proud of. All the great warriors of days past have legendary weapons. Not one has ever been described as having a commoner's blade."

Kuiil grunts. "Pride doesn't belong on the battlefield, youngin."

"Is pride in one's skills really such a sin?"

"Depends. Tell me, boy. How is boasting going to help ye with yer new friends there?"

Poe and Ben turn around to find the vendor from the dessert cart. He looks down his nose at the children with a downright villainous glare. Cracking his knuckles, the vendor steps forward with a dry grin. Behind him, a group of five of his friends.

"What do we have here?" the vendor says. "I thought somethin' was fishy about ye. What kinda kid flashes that much credit around?"

Rey clutches Ben's shirt and holds herself closer. "Ben..."

"Leave us be," Ben snaps, a protective fire raging within the pit of his stomach. "We were just going."

"Not until you fork over yer purse."

Poe scoffs. "I think not, heathen." He brandishes his newly acquired knife, holding it up to threaten the group away. "Off with you, before I dispatch of you personally."

This, as it turns out, is a mistake. The vendor and his pals brandish tools of their own, from crudely designed sabres to spiked brass knuckles to spears. The trio are outnumbered and out armed.

Rey buries her face in the crook of Ben's neck, tremors shaking her little body. "I want to go home now," she whines.

The vendor laughs cruelly. "Do ye want to run back to mummy and daddy? Tell me, which noble house do ye belong to?"

"We are not nobles," Ben tries. "Just children passing through."

"Don't lie to me, brat. I can tell just by the way ye talk. Fine. If ye don't give me yer credits, I'll just-"

The vendor takes two quick strides forward and practically rips Rey from Ben's arms. The girl shrieks, the man's grip on her wrist leaving terrible white marks where his fingers dig into her skin. He holds her up by one arm, her legs kicking about violently in the hopes of freeing herself.

Rage swallows Ben whole.

His head swirls as the corners of his vision blacken, focusing solely on Rey's attacker.

"Give her back!" he roars, charging forward before his brain has the chance to think.

Ben might be tall for his age, but he doesn't have nearly enough bulk to shove the man out of the way. The vendor swats at him like a gnat, the back of his knuckles striking Ben across the side of his face with alarming force. Ben tumbles to the ground, dirt getting up in his eyes and mouth, mixing with the coppery taste of blood. His nose is bleeding, red soaking into the ground beneath him.

"Ben!" Rey screams.

Poe simply stands there, too frightened to move.

The vendor laughs, eyeing Rey like some sort of prize. "How much do ye reckon she'll sell for, boys?"

"We'll eat fer months," cackles one of the other men.

"Release me this instant!" Rey hisses, scratching with her free hand. She manages to land a kick, the tip of her shoe nicking the vendor in the chin. It doesn't do much.

"Shut up, brat," he snarls. "Plutt only pays extra if the goods arrive unscathed, but I won't hesitate to beat yer ass."

Ben scrambles to his feet, clenching his fists. "Release her or else!" he demands.

"Or else what?"

"Or else I'll-"

A sword comes swinging down.

Rey drops to the ground.

So does the vendor's severed hand.

Ben rushes to her, picking Rey up and backing away from the chaos as quickly as he can. She sobs into his shoulder. He places a hand on the back of her head to keep her from watching the violence unfolding not four feet away.

The Alderaanian Royal Guard is here. Leading the charge?

Captain of the Guard, Sir Han Solo.

It was Han who sliced the offender's arm clean off. It was Han and his men who quickly disarmed and arrested the group. It was Han who brought the children back to the palace, his disappointment painfully obvious.

"Dad," Ben tries quietly. "Dad, I am so sorry. We were simply trying to-"

"Save it for your mother, kid."

* * *

Ben is no stranger to his mother's rants, but this is something else entirely. Right now, Leia isn't his mother. Right now, Leia is the Regent. And that is a million times more frightening.

"What were you thinking?" she yells so loudly that her voice carries through the entire palace. "Do you have any idea what could have happened if any of you were harmed."

"Mother, I-"

"Do not speak," she hisses. "You were irresponsible, Benjamin. You were _foolish_. What if those men had hurt you? What if those men had hurt the princess? How would I have been able to explain things to the Emperor? You could have started a _war_."

Ben kneels there before his mother on one knee. He's been here for what feels like hours. It probably has been. Despite the discomfort in his joints, he remains and takes his tongue lashing.

"You are supposed to rule these kingdoms one day. You worry my heart, Benjamin. You are supposed to be smarter than that!"

"Is she alright?" he asks in a small voice.

Leia pinches the bridge of her nose. "Poor thing would not stop crying. Luckily for all of us, she came away unscathed."

Ben sighs in relief. "Good."

His mother shakes her head. "What were you thinking?" she asks again, softer this time. Her fight has left her. All that's left is her exhaustion.

"I knew better," he admits. "But Poe wanted-"

"Prince Poe is being scolded by his own parents as we speak."

"Poe just wanted to go to the market. I thought it was harmless enough."

"Then why take the princess with you?"

"Because she was lonely, Mother. You should have seen her. I could not leave her behind."

Leia regards her son thoughtfully, something akin to pity flashing across her eyes. "In the future, I expect you to use your head. I know that you care about her."

"I do."

"Then you must understand that her safety comes before her happiness."

Ben looks up and frowns. "That does not-"

"Trust me, son. For people like us, that is all that matters. Our lives are not our own. What happens to us affects everyone else."

He chews on the inside of his cheek, unable to digest Leia's words. It doesn't seem right. It doesn't seem _fair_.

Leia exhales deeply. "You will remain within the palace grounds for the remainder of the summer," she says. "Your father will be your active duty guard."

"But-"

"Do not argue with me, Benjamin. I am being lenient enough as it is."

"What about Rey?"

"She will remain with her tutor for the remainder of the summer. Your visits will be supervised from here on out."

"Yes, Mother."

Leia waves a hand. "Go. I have business to attend to."

"Yes, Mother," he says again, ignoring the bitterness on his tongue.

* * *

Sleep eludes him that night. Ben sits on the edge of his bed, gingerly tapping at the bridge of his nose. Nothing was broken, it seems, but Dr. Holdo still prescribed him a salve to help with the mild swelling.

No matter what he does, he can't get the day's events out of his head. He can't stop obsessing over what he should have done, how different things could have been had he -like Leia said- used his head.

 _I should not have agreed to take her along._ _I should have been stronger so I could protect her._ _I should have been stronger so I could keep her safe._

Rey's frightened screams echo around inside his skull, haunting him.

Something deeply unsettling churns in the pit of his stomach. The vendor had mentioned his intention to sell Rey off to someone -Plutt, if he recalled correctly- to earn a handsome sum. Ben had been under the impression that slavery was a thing of the past. His mother and his grandfather had worked hard for years to rid Naboo and Alderaan of the horrid system. Could it be that remnants still remained in the shadows?

Ben tries not to think about what could have happened if they managed to drag Rey away. Entertaining the thought would be too frightening.

A knock at his chamber door pulls him back to reality.

He slips out of bed and opens the door to find Rey standing out in the hall with a familiar little old woman, Maz Kanata.

"Ben!" the princess gasps, reaching up to hug him. "Are you alright? How is your nose?"

He kneels down and hugs her back. "I am fine. What I most concerned about is your wellbeing."

"She is well," Maz answers curtly on Rey's behalf.

"I am glad to hear it."

"I wanted to say goodnight to you earlier," Rey explains, "but I heard your mother giving you a talking to. You are in trouble because of me."

Ben shakes his head. "None of this was your fault, little one. Think not of it."

"Still..."

Maz clears her throat. "I have afforded you the chance to check on His Highness, now we must be off to bed."

Rey quickly places a kiss on Ben's cheek. "Can I play the harp for you tomorrow? Maz taught me a new song."

Ben smiles. "That would be lovely."

"Goodnight, my lord."

"Goodnight, my lady."

Maz places a protective hand on the princess' shoulders and ushers her away and down the hall.

Ben watches until they're both out of view, silently promising that -no matter what- he will become stronger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment! They give me life!


End file.
